Sensitive Talk
by delupaper
Summary: Yifan membicarakan kekasihnya yang gemar bermain game dan berperang dengan tetangganya yang cerewet. [exo mpreg ; krisyeol]


[unedited]

 **Sensitive Talk**

"Yifaaaan? Hehe, punggungku pegal."

Mungkin sudah kesepuluh kalinya (atau bahkan lebih?) Chanyeol memanggil Yifan di hari ini, biasanya bila ia ingin meminta tolong Yifan melakukan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol. Entah itu hanya mengambilkan remote televisi, membawakan segelas air mineral, atau memang ingin menempel pada Yifan. Salahkan dada bidang Yifan yang nyaman untuk digunakan sebagai bantal.

"Kau ini manja, hm." Yifan memang biasanya akan menggerutu bila Chanyeol membuatnya repot seperti ini, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya serius. Sebenarnya menurutnya Chanyeol yang manja itu sungguh menggemaskan (meskipun agak menyebalkan). "Kalau aku tidak ada kau mau bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau tidak ada, bayinya juga tidak akan ada, dan aku tidak akan merepotkanmu." Tutur Chanyeol panjang, ia sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Yifan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol dilipat di dada.

Chanyeol memang manja dan merepotkan, Yifan tidak usah membahasnya, _huh!_

Meski Chanyeol memperlihatkan bahasa tubuh bila ia sedang merasa kesal, tetapi ia tetap saja secara tidak sadar menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Yifan ketika kekasihnya itu ikut duduk di sofa bersamanya. "Iya, iyaaa, maaf. Tapi aku senang kita begini sekarang." Kata Yifan sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, saat ini ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi Chanyeol yang gempal.

"Hmm, aku juga." Gumam Chanyeol, tangannya masih terlipat di dada, tidak ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana ia sebenarnya hatinya leleh karena kata-kata manis Yifan, jangan lupa aroma tubuh Yifan yang maskulin yang selalu menjadi bagian favorit Chanyeol mengenai kekasihnya.

"Kau ingat tetangga kita, Baekhyun, dari keluarga Byun?" Chanyeol diam saja, jadi Yifan tetap melanjutkan, "dia yang memberi kita _cheese cake_ kemarin, yang kauhabiskan."

"Memangnya siapa yang menghabiskannya perlu disebutkan, ya? Kau juga menghabiskannya separuh!"

"Uhm, i-iya, aku menghabiskannya separuh." Padahal Yifan hanya mencicip satu sendok, dan karena ia ingat kalau Chanyeol amat menyukai _cheese cake_ , Yifan pun menyisakannya untuk Chanyeol. Nafsu makan Chanyeol di usia kandungannya yang ketujuh memang bertambah berkali-kali lipat, dan Yifan jangan sampai mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang ini, karena apa pun yang berkaitan dengan berat badan, nafsu makan, dan postur tubuh akan membuat Chanyeol merasa sensitif. " _Okay_ , jadi _cheese cake_ kemarin yang _kita habiskan bersama_ ," Yifan memeriksa raut wajah Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, kalau-kalau ternyata Chanyeol tersinggung lagi, dan untungnya tidak, "itu pemberian tetangga baru kita, Byun Baekhyun,"

"Ya."

"Uhm ..., aku berencana untuk memberikannya kue juga. Semacam hadiah terima kasih."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, tanda-tanda ia tidak setuju dengan gagasan Yifan. _Uh-oh._

" _No._ " _Nah! Lihat?_ Chanyeol memang begini bila hal ini mengenai tetangga baru mereka, Byun Baekhyun. Orangnya amat cerewet, senang bergosip, juga humoris. Persis seperti Chanyeol. Dulu Yifan pikir akhirnya Chanyeol akan mendapatkan seorang teman di rumah bila Yifan sedang ada di kantornya, namun nyatanya mereka malah tidak cocok...

Sering berdebat, berlomba untuk meninggikan martabat, saling menjatuhkan diri, dan semacamnya.

Hingga kemarin, Baekhyun memberikan Yifan sekotak kue untuk diberikan pada Chanyeol sebagai hadiah dan wujud dirinya yang turut senang atas keluarga Yifan dan Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan dianugerahi seorang buah hati. Yifan pikir ini hal yang positif, bahkan bisa menjadi jalan untuk mereka tidak lagi berdebat dan membisingi tetangga lain. Namun sepertinya ... hal itu takkan terjadi.

"Tapi, Yeolie, dia sudah memiliki niat baik."

"Yifan!" Chanyeol menepuk keras paha Yifan. Jujur saja, tepukannya menyakitkan. "Kenapa kau membelanya?!"

"Aku tidak membelanya—"

"Lalalalaaa, aku tidak mau mendengar pembelaanmu." Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Helaian rambutnya melayang ke sana kemari, dan Yifan saat ini juga ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol, mencium pipi lembutnya, dan berkata kalau Chanyeol amat keras kepala tapi Yifan tetap menyukainya.

Yifan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana ia sebenarnya merasa agak kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak memaksa, hanya memberi ide saja."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Yifan, masih dengan raut wajah cemberutnya yang lucu ia berkata, "Jangan memberikannya apa pun."

"Hmmm."

"Jangan menerima apa pun darinya."

"Uhm, Chanyeol—" Yifan hendak berargumentasi, namun ekspresi Chanyeol mengatakan untuk Yifan tidak berkomentar apa pun lagi. " _Okay_ , _sure_."

"Bisa saja kemarin dia meracuniku."

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin meracunimu, _honey_."

Diberi sebutan yang menggelikan namun tetap manis bagi Chanyeol tersebut, pipinya pun merona. "B-bisa saja kan!"

"Yaa, yaaa, bisa saja." Yifan kemudian meraih pundak Chanyeol agar mereka melekat pada satu sama lain lagi. Dagu Yifan disandarkan nyaman pada pundak Chanyeol, Yifan kemudian mengecup pipi pelipis Chanyeol sekilas. "Jangan marah lagi, hm?"

Ada jeda cukup lama, Chanyeol diam untuk kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang Yifan asumsikan sebagai jawaban. " _Hmm'kay_." Chanyeol bergumam, bibirnya dikerucutkan, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Yifan sekarang. Sambil masih bergeming, Chanyeol memainkan jemari Yifan yang tergeletak di pahanya. Tayangan di televisi tanpa sadar mereka abaikan.

"Dan, Chanyeol, meski pun aku tahu mungkin Baekhyun menyebalkan bagimu, tapi dia itu tidak membencimu," Chanyeol hendak menyela pernyataan Yifan namun Yifan lebih cepat melanjutkan, "setidaknya kau ... uhm, menghargai apa yang sudah dilakukan Baekhyun—dan ini bukan karena aku memihaknya, _okay_?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bergumam, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yifan sembari menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Aroma tubuh Yifan mengingatkan Chanyeol pada rumah.

Untuk beberapa saat waktu hening mereka digunakan oleh keduanya untuk tetap saling melekat pada satu sama lain. Yifan membelai pucuk kepala Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol diam saja—membiarkan Yifan memainkan helaian rambutnya sesekali. Kegiatan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa mengantuk, namun tidak hingga Yifan membawa sebuah topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Kim Jongin, tetangga kita di seberang," kata Yifan, ia dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang dalam dekapannya, "apa kau berhubungan lagi dengannya?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawabnya santai, satu tangannya ia letakkan di atas perut besarnya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bayinya memberikan tendangan-tendangan kecil. Adik bayi tahu saja bila orang tuanya sedang tidak jujur.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengelusi perutnya membuat Yifan jadi agak panik. " _Is something wrong?_ " Yifan juga ikut meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut Chanyeol dan merasakan pula tendangan-tendangan kecil dari sang bayi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm, mungkin _Baby_ kesal pada ayahnya karena terlalu banyak mengoceh hari ini." Chanyeol menyindir Yifan terang-terangan, ia kemudian dihujani ciuman basah dari Yifan di pipinya. _Ugh_ , Chanyeol dapat merasakan pipinya basah, ia merengek pada Yifan tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap tertawa. Senang bila Yifan bercanda dengannya begini.

"Tapi, Chanyeol, aku mendengar dari _seseorang_ kalau Jongin mengunjungi rumah kita."

"Uhm,"

"Katanya Jongin bahkan membawa berkantung-kantung makanan." Yifan melanjutkan. "Chanyeol, kau tahu 'kan aku juga bisa membelikanmu berkantung-kantung makanan yang kau inginkan?"

"Tapi Jongin bisa menemaniku bermain _game_!"

"Oh, jadi benar sering Jongin kemari, ya?"

 _Oops_. Chanyeol kelepasan. Ia padahal sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin di minggu ini untuk sembunyi-sembunyi mengajak Jongin (tetangga seberang mereka—seorang mahasiswa yang tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan namun seorang _pro gamer_ ) ke rumahnya dan bermain Xbox bersama.

 _Yup_ , dari dulu Chanyeol gemar bermain _game_. Entah itu di ponselnya atau di komputer, Chanyeol menyukainya. Sayangnya meski Yifan memang pria yang sempurna untuk Chanyeol, ada satu kekurangan pada Yifan yang amat penting. Yifan tidak gemar bermain _game_ seperti Chanyeol. Pernah Chanyeol mengajari atau sekadar mengajak Yifan bermain bersamanya, tetapi Yifan sungguh payah, mudah dikalahkan. Dan dengan Jongin-lah Chanyeol bisa benar-benar menikmati bermain _game_ dan mendapatkan pesaing yang sebanding.

Namun bagi Yifan, Chanyeol sering kali terlalu asyik bermain _game._ Meski sudah beranjak dewasa, Yifan rasa Chanyeol tetap seperti seorang anak kecil yang harus diurusinya bila menyangkut bermain game. Misalnya sering Yifan harus menyuapi Chanyeol makan malam ketika ia sedang sibuk bermain game, dan bayangkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengandung seperti ini bermain game di larut malam sambil disuapi oleh Yifan. Atau bayangkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengandung lalu berduaan di rumah bersama tetangganya ... Tetangga yang lain pasti akan berbicara yang tidak-tidak mengenai Chanyeol meski pada kenyataannya mereka hanya bermain game bersama.

"Kita hanya bermain sebentar." Chanyeol lagi-lagi bergumam, malu untuk mengakui bahwa ya, ia memang sering bermain game di rumahnya bersama Jongin.

Yifan sebenarnya ingin sekali menceramahi Chanyeol saat ini, bahwa tidak baik untuk Chanyeol bermain game terus-menerus hingga larut. Karena Chanyeol sering kali lupa untuk makan siang bila bermain game bersama Jongin. Jujur saja, Chanyeol yang senang bermain game bahkan di saat ia sudah beranjak dewasa dan sedang mengandung buah hatinya dengan Yifan membuat Yifan malah semakin berpikir kalau Chanyeol ini amatlah menggemaskan.

"Ya, tapi kau sering lupa untuk makan." Tutur Yifan, ia kemudian menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang wajahnya berpaling dari Yifan. "Dan Jongin itu masih harus menyelesaikan studinya—oh, apa dia bahkan menghadiri kelas-kelasnya kalau kau terus mengajaknya bermain—hey, kenapa kau cemberut lagi?" Ibu jari Yifan mengelusi pipi Chanyeol. "Aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Ya, tapi kau tetap menyebalkan." Bibir Chanyeol dikerucutkan, keningnya mengernyit, tatapannya masih tidak mengarah pada Yifan. "Kita hanya bermain sebentar, dan aku tidak melewatkan makan siangku."

Yifan mengulum senyumnya menyaksikan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi terlihat cemberut hari ini. " _Okaaay, okay_. Maafkan aku, Chanyeolie, _Baby._ " Yifan kemudian membawa tubuh Chanyeol untuk didekap erat, tangannya terus mengelusi perut besar Chanyeol di mana terdapat buah hati mereka di dalamnya.

"Uhhmpmh, Yifaaan!"

"Yes, _Baby_?"

"Kau menggelikan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Kali ini Yifan tidak menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia bahkan terkekeh senang kemudian mencubit pelan pipi Chanyeol yang kemerahan. "Hmm, _I'm sorry_ ..., _Baby, honey._ "

"Wu Yifan!"

Yifan tertawa menggelitik ia pun tiba-tiba mencium bibir empuk Chanyeol, mereka sempat melupakan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya dan hanyut dalam momen yang romantis tersebut.

" _I love you ..., Baby._ " Bisik Yifan setelah kegiatan romantis mereka berakhir, ia tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

 _Idiot,_ pikir Chanyeol kemudian mengecup bibir Yifan sekali lagi dan menimpali, " _I love you, too,_ dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan atau kalau tidak aku akan mengajak Jongin untuk menginap di sini dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk berperang."

Yifan hanya tertawa pada pernyataan mengancam kekasihnya dan tidak menanggapi, ia malah kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol. Meski sebenarnya dalam hati kecil Yifan, ia merasa sedikit takut karena ia tahu dari nada bicara Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu separuh serius mengenai ancamannya.

.

 **fin**


End file.
